dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spell Rebound
Does anyone know the chance this spell has to rebound the attacker's spell? :At level 5, Spell Rebound is estimated to have a 1/5-1/7 chance of rebounding. Does anyone know stats for any other levels?— Three Knights Templar conducted a simple test with two fecas. One had lvl 5 spell rebound, another had lvl 2. The results were that the lvl 5 reflected leek pie 14 times out of 100. The lvl 2 was only 4 times out of 100. The lvl of the spell being cast was one. We would like to cast leek pie on lvl 6 spell rebound, but cant find a high lvl feca willing to sit still for that long. And Stats seemed to have little to no effect... Could it be possible that Spell Rebound's reflection percentage follows the chance of Evasion for Sacriers? 17% chance to avoid the attack at level 5, so perhaps Spell Rebound could be the same, considering 17% falls in the 1/5-1/7 area. - JebinZedalu Is Wisdom believed to play any roll in the efficiency of Spell Rebound, as it does in Reflect? I'd be willing to take 200 leek pies to determine that :P ~Ninna Another interesting point is that spell rebound does not reflect all effects of a spell, but often only damage. I was playing on a low level Feca and a boar used its knockback attack on me. The spell was rebounded and the boar took the damage, but I got knocked back. Also on spells such as Larvema, it registers it as 2 spells, making seperate rolls for both damage and AP loss(I know because of the combat dialogue). Anyone have any other information on this? - Cieren :I guess it works at the same as the ability reflect that gives the prespic set but in this case only to spell so all the non-direct damage will be receive but the direct damage will be reflected --Cizagna (Talk) 02:58, 18 August 2007 (UTC) AP/MP loss is definitely reflected, because the rat I normally fight to level often lost AP when it cast Light Touch on me, when I had level 2 Spell Rebound, and also an Orange Larva once lost 1 AP from Larvema, while I reduced the damage to 0. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 08:16, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I think damage reflect and AP/MP reflect are both calculated differently for instance if a larva attack you you may loose 1 AP but reflect the damage or you may take the damage but keep the AP. I could be wrong though :I think you're right, though. I used to fight that rat so often, and sometimes I would reflect damage, but not the AP, and occasionally the MP. It rarely, if ever, reflected everything. I think my spell rebound was level 2. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) reflect bonuses? I tried challenging a friend so we could test if Spell Rebound can reflect non-damage spells, for example Clover. we did not get Clover to reflect, however we only tried a couple times... and I can't tell: does spell reflection recently work 100%, or no? anyway, has anyone else been able to determine if other spells can be reflected? healing? it'd be great if, when an enemy put up reflect, I could bounce Animal Healing off of it, or something :P - Telkoth (talk) 03:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Spell Rebound currently reflects 100% of the time, but only for one turn. It can reflect damages, and I think AP loss, but I rather doubt it can reflect heals or other bonuses. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC)